Forbidden Words
by Steve1
Summary: James finally reveals his love for Jessie..........?


Pokémon and everything about it is © 1995, 1996, 1998 Nintendo/Creatures  
inc./GAME FREAK inc. TM & ® are trademarks of Nintendo Co., Ltd. © 1999  
Nintendo.

^_^ --- ^_^ --- ^_^ --- ^_^ --- ^_^ --- ^_^ --- ^_^ --- ^_^ --- ^_^

Forbidden Words  
By Steve Chandler

Sitting slumped in the chair James stared at his feet, crossed and on the  
glass table in front of him. He yawned quietly for a few minutes before his  
eyes began to water from exhaustion from the day behind him. For the whole  
day, he had been trying to find a place for him and Jessie to stay in for a  
week. Meowth was no problem, as he would just sleep anywhere. However,  
James wanted the best for Jessie. So, eventually he came across a house in  
a leaflet from a Tourism station. For a week, the place would have cost $500.  
However, being the Team Rocket member he is, James was able to bargain  
the deal down to a reasonable $75. Of course no scare tactics were involved,  
much.

James took a deep breath and held it inside him for a few seconds. He then  
let it out in a long sigh. When he showed Jessie the place they were to stay  
in for a week, she was thrilled. She didn't know what it looked like as he led  
Jessie up to the house with his hands over her eyes. She had let out a high-  
pitched giggle and ran around the house checking every single room. Her  
eyes watered up when she saw everything. Compared to how they had been  
sleeping and where they had been sleeping recently, this was paradise. She  
had run into the bedroom and then walked out, with a questionable face.

"There's only one bed?" she had asked.  
"What?" James replied. He ran over to the entrance of the bedroom, running  
past Jessie. He looked inside, and indeed there was only one bed. James  
slapped his forehead. "Dammit! I specially ordered two beds!" However, after  
he had said that Jessie had walked up to James and she looked into his  
eyes.  
"It IS a king size bed you know, you can sleep with me!" James stood in front  
of her, dumbfounded. James had begun to think, and thought the wrong way.  
However, before he could even reply with a question, Jessie had already  
begun speaking. She had placed a finger on his chest and had begun to walk  
away from him, her finger slowly easing pressure.  
"However, Love Machine, don't get any ideas. We're just two friends,  
sleeping in the same bed. We have enough room for each other."

Immediately, James' hopes dropped.

But then he figured that nothing would ever have happened anyway. He  
laughed nervously as Jessie jumped backwards onto the bed. She  
proceeded to bounce a few times before settling onto the bed. She spread  
out her arms and stretched out all over the bed. She let out a small, deep  
moan as she felt the bed beneath her. James felt uncomfortable as he  
watched her. She continued to squirm on the bed as she got used to it.  
Suddenly she then sat up.  
"Want to jump in?"

James politely declined and told Jessie that he was going for a walk. That  
was a few hours ago, and now James was sitting in the front room still  
staring at his feet fresh from the walk.

James loved Jessie.  
That was that.

James then jumped up from his position and walked into the bedroom,  
slightly nervous. Upon entering the bedroom, he grabbed a chair from the  
other side of the room and pushed it to where he wanted. He then sat in it,  
leaning back slightly, and stared Jessie square in the eyes.

"Jessie, I have something to say to you." James begun.

"Jessie, I remember the first day we met. Back at Pokémon Tech. Sitting  
there in the classroom you walked over to me and said, 'Want to be my lab  
partner?' From that moment on Jessie, we have stuck together."

James squirmed nervously in his chair.

"Not only did we graduate Technical together, we joined Team Rocket  
together, obviously for different reasons." He moved his gaze into her eyes to  
the floor. He was becoming more nervous now. He was shaking slightly.  
"By signing up together, we became partners together. And from there, I  
have spent every waking day with you. Every day has been amazing to me. I  
spent everyday with you, and I hope I do for the future. However, I love the  
relationship we are currently in."  
James looked back into Jessie's eyes.

"We're such great friends. We tell each other everything from embarrassing  
secrets to crappy lovers. We have a great relationship together and I don't  
want what I am about to say to break that apart."

James sensed that Jessie was about to speak. He quickly, but gently, placed  
his finger on her lips.

"Shh Jessie, it'll only make it harder if you speak. Jessie," James hesitated  
for a second. "Jessie, I love you."

Silence

"I have loved you from day one. However, this love for you has been driving  
me insane. I have never been able to tell you, as I thought that you would not  
accept what I am saying, and would leave me. However, you're such a tease  
to me without even realising it!" James stood up from the chair he was sitting  
in and began to walk around the room.

"Every night we would sleep in the same tent together, with you huddled up  
against me for warmth. Just cuddling you and watching you sleep made me  
melt. We had such a great relationship, that you would change into different  
outfits in front of me, and even ask me what outfit to wear, whilst you had  
almost nothing on." He spun around to look at Jessie.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO A GUY?" He turned around again and  
carried on talking. "I tried to stop myself from loving you. But everything you  
did, to me, was so cute. Just from the simple things like walking to the  
amazing things like shooting a rocket launcher."

James walked back to the chair and sat back down. He looked at her small  
smile. That moment she looked amazing, she looked like an angel.

"Even combing your hair Jessie, combing you hair. Remember the day we  
had to wash in the river?" Without her even acknowledging the incident,  
James continued. "Well I caught you washing your hair beside the river. You  
threw your head back and your hair flicked in a perfect arc over your head.  
Your hair sparkled in the sunlight and the look on your face was a moment to  
capture on film. The way your hair was so floppy, not as rigid as usual. That's  
why I jumped straight into the freezing river. To calm myself down after  
seeing you."

Once again, there was silence.

"Yeah, I kind of expected this. I never expected you to react in any way, just  
to stand there and be silent. I love you Jessie. I truly love you. I always wish  
that our hugs would be more than just scared hugs or friendly hugs. I've  
always wished that when you kiss me on the cheek, that you would actually  
kiss me." James lifted up his arm to touch Jessie, but then decided against it.

"I love you Jessie, and I hope you feel the same way about me."

Suddenly James heard the front door slam shut.

"James? I'm home from the shops. I've got loads of food, but it's only fat-free  
stuff. I have to keep my figure you know!" James stared at the bedroom door.  
"James?"  
"Coming Jess!" he shouted back out. He looked back towards the photo of  
Jessie he had been speaking to. He picked up the frame with the photo  
inside, and placed it back onto the bedside table where it belonged. He  
looked at the photo and then he looked at the photo of him. He looked back  
to the photo of Jessie. He sighed.

"Oh well Jessica. I'll tell you someday. Just...not now." He spoke aloud as he  
walked out of the bedroom.

He walked into the main room where Jessie was placing the brown bags into  
the glass table. She stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips. She  
was wearing her Team Rocket uniform as always. James stared at her. She  
looked more beautiful than before, probably because he had just let out all of  
his emotions to a photo of her.

"And where have you been?" Jessie asked, knowingly.  
"Uh, sleeping. Just sleeping." Jessie picked up an apple out of one of the  
brown bags and gently threw it over to James. James fumbled but caught it.  
"Huh?" He replied.  
"You can pack it all away. I shopped, you pack." She told him. As she began  
to walk up to him, she carried on "It's amazing what you get for free by being  
female" Jessie spoke aloud. James raised an eyebrow. "I'm KIDDING!" she  
replied to him.  
James laughed a little.  
"Heh, Sure Jessie." He walked over to the brown bags full of food, picked  
them up and walked into the kitchen. She slapped him on the arm as he  
walked by.

Her gaze followed James until he was out of sight in the kitchen. She then  
proceeded to walk into the bedroom. She closed the door then walked over  
to the chair that had been positioned next to the bed. She moved over to the  
bedside table and picked up a photo of James. She then sat down in the  
chair with the picture of James clasped firmly in her hands. Jessie looked into  
his eyes.

"James, I have something to say to you." Jessie begun.

The End


End file.
